


Faster Ride

by barricadeboyznthehood



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Graceland Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, other characters mentioned briefly, otp:kiss for good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadeboyznthehood/pseuds/barricadeboyznthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Warren returns from his undercover trip with Paige to find Johnny highly amused by his gold shorts and his pole-dancing ways. Johnny helps Mike discover if he's really interested in guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Ride

**Author's Note:**

> [ Who doesn't love a mutual blowjob amongst friends? I'm kidding, not really. You'll see what I mean. Written for the Graceland Kink Meme. I call this ship "Kiss for Good Luck". ]

Paige at the kitchen counter top nights before had regaled the Graceland crew with her story of Magic Mike. Mike Warren stood there, gripping the granite countertop tight with his fingers. He blushed a couple of times, cast his blue eyes downwards as Paige relayed the story with a reverence that only she could provide and a grace when she described in detail the young agent’s ass in his shorts.

 

The story was met with different reactions. Charlie laughed into her wine glass, her lips resting with a smirk on the rim of the glass before she took a sip. She probably didn’t approve of Mike being there when his story was told, but she wouldn’t tell Paige to stop. Briggs seemed to be shaking his head, muttering to Paige that there was some partner confidentiality she was breaking. Jakes seemed to have his face set in a permanent scowl with a bemused look to his eyes. Johnny was shocked, looking back at Mike and then at Paige, his whole being exuberating light and laughter. He was thoroughly enjoying this .

 

Once Paige was done with her story and everyone had their fill of Sauce Night, the agents retired to bed. Johnny and Mike were left in the kitchen because the young agent was permanently stuck on dish duty.

 

“Dude, I can dry.” Johnny offered, nudging his friend’s shoulder, grabbing the dishtowel from Mike’s shoulder and placing it on the counter waiting for Mike to hand him a cup.

 

“You sure?” Mike countered, turning to glance at his friend, “Won’t take me long.”

 

“Eh, well, I know I dirty up most of the dishes so call it second hand guilt watching you wash.” He chuckled deeply and Mike handed him a cup.

 

They washed and dried in silence before a smile played upon Johnny’s lips and he asked, “Mike?”

 

“Yeah?” He said, not looking up at Johnny but rather staring at a stubborn grease mark on a pot.

 

“Did you really sleep with that Drug lord?” Johnny bit his lower lip to stifle his laughter.

 

Mike sighed, his voice hoarse and trying not to crack, “I didn’t sleep with him.” He corrected his friend. “I....”

 

“Only gave him the best hand job in his life.” Johnny quoted Paige and laughed once more.

 

Mike blushed and shook his head, “Just dry, okay?” He told his friend firmly, scrubbing at an already rinsed plate before handing it angrily to Johnny. The young agent could never stay mad for more than five seconds especially when it was Johnny.

 

“I.....I did what I had to do. I was already uncomfortable.” He muttered.

 

“So, you’re not?” Johnny let the words dangle off his tongue without ever expressing them. Shit. Johnny’s hopes were dashed with his best friend, the one he shouldn’t be hitting on, though he knew Mike was a little too dense to realize when a guy was flirting with him. Mike trusted him. Johnny didn’t want to ruin that.

 

Mike shrugged his shoulders and turned the water off, taking out the metal drain from the sink, his hand under it as it dripped with dirty water and he traipsed over to the garbage can, emptying out the contents of chopped up and mashed food.

 

Johnny turned around, a dish in his hand that he was washing out meticulously.

 

“So, no chance of seeing those gold shorts, huh?” He tried to joke, sound light-hearted, not sound like he really wanted to see his best friend in tight shorts, the shorts he was wearing when he gave a complete stranger a hand job.

Mike dropped the metal drain back into the sink with a clank and he put away the dishes without a word.

 

Johnny figured Mike hadn’t heard his question or he purposely ignored it. After the dishes were put away, Mike turned off the kitchen lights and looked back at Johnny,

 

“I mean, if you really want to.” He whispered, sounding non-committal and a little tired.

 

Mike walked up the stairs, stifling a yawn that he didn’t really mean, while Johnny followed the young agent into his room. Mike had moved most of his stuff into the room now that Lauren was gone and it was no longer a threat to have a shirt laying around.

 

Mike turned on the light and Johnny closed the door behind them. Mike sifted through his suitcase before he pulled out the pair of gold pants and sighed. “This is them.” He said plainly, tossing them to Johnny who only inspected them with a grin.

 

“Nice. Seems like something my uncle would wear.” Johnny stated.

 

Mike raised a blond eyebrow.

 

“My uncle crossdresses.” Johnny explained nonchalantly.

 

“Oh.” Mike murmured and considered that Johnny’s family didn’t seem too weird. He rubbed at his eyes and Johnny asked him if he was tired.

 

“A little.” Mike answered.

 

There was a moment of stilled silence where the question Johnny wanted to ask swarmed around in his head.

 

“You can uh....” Mike began his sentence but he really wasn’t sure what he was asking. Johnny decided to ask.

 

“Was it weird?”

 

“What?”

 

“You know, if you don’t......and then you had to....” He trailed off.

 

“A little but,” Mike stopped himself before he said he imagined Briggs’s length and then Johnny’s. He flushed as he thought about this and Johnny noticed.

He grinned.

 

“It’s okay, you know.” Johnny said softly, glancing out the window as it drizzled outside with summer rain. “To like it.” He explained.

 

“It was only weird because he was a stranger.” Mike clarified, “And well, I was in those shorts.” He gestured to the shorts in Johnny’s hand with a laugh.

 

“You could always try again.” Johnny noted, not realizing the words trailing out of his mouth.

 

“I guess.” Mike whispered, his ocean blue eyes catching Johnny’s. Johnny didn’t want to force words or actions out of Mike just because the guy had given some crime boss a hand job. Mike might have been acting really well. Mike probably pictured he was just jacking off himself, Johnny reminded himself, probably thought about Paige or Charlie or something.

 

Johnny moved closer, the weight of his bare feet against the wooden floor making the planks creak a bit as he stepped closer to his friend.

 

“I could....” He started.

 

“You could what?” Mike whispered, his eyes falling to the gold shorts that Johnny tossed carelessly on the floor and then back up to the lips of his best friend.

 

“I could show you something better than a hand job, Mikey.” Johnny whispered with a slight laugh as he stopped, a few inches before Mike. Mike Warren’s face was contorted into an expression of confusion, relief and longing.

 

“I’m confused.” He stated.

 

Johnny ran a hand against his buzz cut, “You don’t have to be, Mike.” He reminded him, “What you did to that guy, either you were just playing the part or it reminded you or awakened feelings in you.” He stated. “I....I’m bi.” He stated with a shrug, hoping Mike wouldn’t pull away.

 

Instead, Mike smiled, sheepishly stating, “I sorta figured you were, I don’t mean that in a bad way. You’re just naturally flirty and I think you don’t disregard anyone because of their gender.”

 

Johnny nodded, “Right.” He grinned. “Some people are pansexual.” He explained, “That means they love everyone regardless of sex or gender.” He paused, “Some people are asexual, they don’t generally find random people attractive until they’ve had an emotional connection with that person. Some people don’t ever feel sexual attraction.”

 

Mike bit his lower lip, “I’m.....I’m not sure I want to label myself. I mostly find girls attractive but I think I....I think I like guys.” He whispered this almost as a question, “I don’t know if it’s just experimentation or something I never really noticed in myself.” He shrugged.

 

“I can help you find out.” Johnny whispered and Mike smiled,

 

“I’d like that.” Mike’s expression was soft and caring. He hesitantly put his arms around Johnny’s neck and he felt a weird ripple of desire and trepidation pass through him. Would this be too weird? Only if he let if be weird, Mike supposed.

 

Johnny slowly guided Mike towards the agent’s on bed. Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Sit down on the edge.” He explained with a whisper.

Mike obliged Johnny, sitting down on the edge of the bed, wrinkling the comforter he spent minutes on this morning.

 

“Do you, uh, do this.....” Mike let the rest of the question die in his throat.

 

` “Shh, don’t focus on that.” Johnny clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and shook his head. He paused before whispering, “If any time  you feel freaked out just tell me, okay?” He leaned down a bit to brush his lips against Mike’s and felt proud when the young agent arched into his touch. Okay, he wasn’t totally freaked out by this.

 

Johnny pulled away with a grin and Mike gave him a wavering one in return. He was still a little unsure.

 

“Remember, tell me if you feel weird.” Johnny whispered before his hands began to unbutton Mike’s jeans, pushing them down past his ankles. Mike kicked them off and the rustle of the fabric echoed throughout the room along with the creak of the bed as Mike adjusted his position.

 

The silence was deafening except for the intake of breath Mike gave as Johnny’s fingers grazed the waistband of Mike’s gray boxer briefs. Johnny’s gaze was questioning and Mike let a murmur escape his lips. Johnny didn’t pull the young agent’s underwear down as quickly as Mike expected. Instead, he leaned forward, the puff of hot breath on Mike’s skin causing goosebumps to form. The East coaster felt his fingers pulse with an itch to touch Johnny anywhere and everywhere. Blood began to rush in his ears along with the pounding of his heart. The anticipation of what Johnny was about to do reassured Mike that he truly wanted this, both of wanted it.

 

The hispanic agent, usually laughing and joking, placed a reverent lingering kiss to Mike’s hip bones, inspecting a scar on his lower abdomen where a trail of dirty blond hair disappeared beneath his underwear with the press of his thumb against the pale skin.

 

Mike shuddered, his fingers digging into the mattress for a moment. It was only the softest of touches and the most fleeting, but Mike was severely entranced by the reverence and patience of Johnny. He thought he’d be more of the fast and dirty type.

 

The kisses became more fevered until Johnny pulled down Mike’s boxer briefs, tossing them to the floor to lay by the golden shorts. Mike inhaled shakily as Johnny pressed a small kiss to Mike’s belly button, causing the young agent to giggle slightly. Johnny smiled against Mike’s warm skin before he took Mike in his hand and stroked his length.

 

Mike arched into his touch, hissing quietly through his teeth as Johnny’s thumb played with his slit and circles his head. He felt the blood leave his pounding head and rush straight to his core. He swallowed thickly, letting out a small pant  and a curse of “Jesus, Johnny.”

 

“Ay, I have cousin named Jesus.” Johnny teased with a grin, continuing his ministrations until Mike’s cock was hard and straining. He smeared the pre-come up and down Mike’s length letting the quiet squishing noise of the liquid compete with the rush of his own blood in his head. Johnny bit his lower lip as he let himself take in the sight of Mike’s length.

 

“You okay, man?” Johnny whispered to Mike, daring to look up into the sweetest blue eyes he’d ever seen.

 

“Y-yeah.” Mike nodded, his hands pressed against the mattress to support himself while his abdomen crunched together as he stretched back.

 

“Just checking.” Johnny murmured before he bent down, kneeling on the floor, and kissed the head of Mike’s cock, letting the bittersweet taste of the pre-come tantalize his tongue.

 

Mike let out a small squeal of approval and surprise at the kiss. He panted lightly as Johnny took the agent’s tip in his mouth and sucked lightly. He chuckled against the other man’s length as Mike let out a harsher pant.

 

“What? You’ve never had a blowjob before, Mikey?” Johnny teased him, pulling back with a grin.

 

“J-just continue.” Mike said firmly, adding a feeble, “Please.”

 

Johnny situated himself comfortably before he held Mike’s length in one hand and stroked him to keep him hard. Finally, he leaned forward, licking the prominent vein on the underside of Mike’s cock. He murmured appreciatively as Mike’s length swelled at the action.

 

“Mm,” Johnny murmured once more as he took the agent’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly before hollowing his cheeks to create more suction.

 

Mike arched, trying not to let his hips buck against Johnny’s mouth. His blue eyes began to flutter close with pleasure and he felt the heat well up in his core.

 

“Oh God, Johnny.” He moaned softly, biting his lower lip as Johnny sucked teasingly, bobbing his head. He let Mike’s length fall out of his mouth with an obscene pop and slurp; Johnny gave him a teasing grin, a drop of saliva catching in the corner of his mouth.

 

Mike realized the lack of sensation and opened his eyes to looked confusingly over at Johnny. “Hey, you made me a deal.” He panted.

 

“Only teasing, man.” Johnny grinned, licking up the underside of Mike’s cock again, letting it touch and throb against his cheek, his tongue touching and licking at the head until he finally put him in his hot mouth once more.

 

Johnny was an expert, Mike would give him that but he probably wouldn’t ever tell him directly. The other agent kissed, licked, and sucked soft, hard, reverently. He didn’t mind the obscene slurps, pops or other noises that echoed throughout the room that in all honestly made Mike a little embarrassed.

 

 

Johnny felt the tremble in Mike’s hips and he let the other agent fuck his mouth, his hips stuttering with pleasure. Johnny could take it and he did. He let Mike’s cock hit the back of his throat, he accommodated the hard length that made his mouth water, and he sucked and hollowed his cheeks even more.

 

Mike could feel that he was close. He felt the familiar swell of his balls, the tightness in his chest and the pounding in his head. He felt his cock throb with pleasure, his hips stuttering and pushing his length further into his friend’s mouth.

 

“Fuck.” Mike growled lowly as he came, the salty liquid shooting down the back of Johnny’s throat. Mike wanted to pull away, to save his friend the embarrassment he might feel but he felt Johnny suck even harder and moan around his length.

 

Mike’s head slumped down and he panted loudly with his release. Johnny swallowed up the rest of his mess, kissing Mike’s spent length before he, fully clothed, hesitantly kissed Mike’s mouth. Mike’s tongue reached out to brush against Johnny’s length, tasting his own desire on his friend’s lips.

 

“Thank you.” Mike whispered against his friend’s ear, kissing Johnny’s skin.

 

“Did that help you?” Johnny murmured as he stood up to join Mike on the edge of the bed.

 

“Yes.” Mike blushed but smiled. “I....” He began but stopped, noticing Johnny trying to wipe at a drop of arousal left on his lip. He held Johnny’s wrist to stop him and leaned in, kissing away the mark of his desire before deepening the kiss. “Thanks.” He repeated.

 

“You need to stop thanking me, bro.” Johnny chuckled, “What’s a little blowjob amongst friends?” He joked.

 

“Okay. now you’re ruining the moment.” Mike sighed exasperatedly before shaking his head.

 

“What moment? We were having a moment?” Johnny teased, knowing full well what Mike meant. He was just teasing his friend, joking and pranking were his default to avoid the difficult questions.

 

“You know what I mean.” Mike chuckled lowly before he looked at his underwear and jeans on the floor. He looked back at Johnny’s clothed body. “You could just stay here if you wanted to.”

 

“Yeah?” Johnny seemed surprised by this, “Don’t mind if I hug the covers?” He teased.

 

“I might punch you in the face, but my revenge will be waking up early.”

 

Johnny groaned, “You do wake up early. Dear God.” He muttered but nodded, “Fine, I’ll stay.”

 

Mike smiled and watched as Johnny removed his shirt and jeans. He was left only in his striped boxers. His tattoos shown in the moonlight and Mike wanted to run his fingers over his friend’s tan skin.

 

But, Johnny flopped back on the bed and was curled up already under the covers. Mike sighed, shaking his head and laughing before slipping under the covers and turning off his lamp.

 


End file.
